


Simple Tortures

by murdergatsby



Series: Retrouvailles [1]
Category: Casino Royale (2006), Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009)
Genre: Dom/sub, Experimentation, Feathers & Featherplay, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Polyamory, Implied/Referenced spanking, Kink Exploration, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Power Bottom Luke, Restraints, Smut, Sub Le Chiffre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Chiffre agrees to pierce his nipples for Luke, if Luke <i>promises</i> to repay him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Tortures

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got pushed to finish this by the Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's latest fest, [#EatTheRare](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/147505188389/the-hannibal-fandom-is-not-only-a-creative-and)! 
> 
> Huge shout-out to [humanveil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/) for showing me to a Hugh character that worked with Le Chiffre as a dom (I was skeptical too, but they were totally on to something), and selling this beautiful ship to me so that I could have my sub!Le Chiffre dreams come true. If you haven’t already read their Sub!Le Chiffre fic [Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6653269), I do recommend it. 
> 
> A special thanks is in order to [Elea_v0714](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elea_v0714) for helping build my confidence up to post this (and with that tiny line of French). You're the best.
> 
> I’ve been writing this (and the upcoming part two) off and on since May, so I hope someone out there likes it! You can expect the second chapter by the end of this event. :)

Some of the items in which Le Chiffre had collected through years of his indulgences still surprised Luke. Others, let his mind to wander into vibrant places he had never before allowed himself to explore. He knew Le Chiffre didn’t always take a submissive roll with his other partners, and not all the items were purchased with personal use in mind…But some of them had to have been. And the older man was now allowing him to freely look through them, without any guide as to what was and what wasn’t off limits.

Luke sat at the end of Le Chiffre’s bed, wearing only a pinstriped dress-shirt, while he pried through Le Chiffre’s closet of toys. He had left Le Chiffre restrained- spread in the shape of an X with his ankles and wrists wrapped in black straps that crept beneath the bed. He could hear him growing slightly impatient, but he chose to ignore him.

 _Would he be accepting if I tossed_ this _up there with him?_ Luke thought, as he palmed the base of a dildo about the width of his hand. He tried to imagine what that would be like, and if this item had been inside of his partner before.

Luke had no way of knowing that Le Chiffre had purchased that item just before Luke’s arrival, with this exact outcome in mind; Luke’s eyebrows going wild while he chewed at the inside of his lip, trying to hide his stress on the matter. Le Chiffre would personally never use something that large one someone else, much less himself. He didn’t have the patience that was necessary for it.

However, the thought did cross his mind _now_ that Luke may choose to use it.

 _Luke…could find the patience._ He thought, swallowing hard. Luke, as hesitant as he was in the beginning, was occasionally more experimental than Le Chiffre was prepared for. It was never anything he hadn’t done before, nor anything he couldn’t adjust to. The shock always came from the fact _Luke_ was the one suggesting it- a fact that often left Le Chiffre teetering on the edge where fear became excitement.

Luke put it down gently, back in its respective place on the shelf, and moved on. He heard Le Chiffre sigh quietly to himself, and couldn’t help but smile about it. His eyes locked on to a medium sized paddle leaned against the wall, and he snagged it up in his grasp.

It was lightweight and just a hair broader than his palm. One side had an inverted printing of the word “SLUT” written in all capital letters. Luke’s eyebrows spiked again, this time with amusement.

“It leaves a mark.” Le Chiffre noted, still looking down at Luke by pressing his chin to his chest. Movement of his head was the only thing he was allowed, restrained this way.

Luke laughed. “Believe it or not, I am clever enough to figure that one out.” He said, shaking his head and smiling. “Do you like being called a slut?” He asked. His voice had a simple form of curiosity about it, as if he had only asked how Le Chiffre had liked his coffee. In fact, this particular question held about the same weight with Le Chiffre.

“I wear the title with pride.” Le Chiffre explained. He pulled up on his restraints so that the buckled chains rattled and looked to his hands as if he were nonchalantly checking his nails for dirt.

“As you should.” Luke agreed, still smiling. He gently brought the paddle down on his hand so that it made a quiet smacking sound, and considered it for his next activity. The letters would look nice along the smooth skin of Le Chiffre’s ass and he could already see Le Chiffre at a later hour, checking the print for himself in the mirror. Although, using this today would mean for Luke to need to undo all of Le Chiffre’s restraints, make him flip on his back, and restrain him at the wrist _again_.

He knew Le Chiffre would be more than happy to oblige with the change in position, but it didn’t flow smoothly enough for his liking. Besides, Luke did have an idea of what he was looking for. He wanted to lift something up and have Le Chiffre _respond_ to it. He wanted something carnal- something uncontrollable to pass through his lips and rattle his body.

He put the paddle back away, and again shifted his interest. In the organized assemblage of blacks, greys, and aubergine, there was one neon green anomaly. It was a collar about an inch in width, and heavy.

Most of Le Chiffre’s collection was elegant in appearance- expensive. This item looked cheaply made, and more of a collar suited as a fashion accessory of a raver than the classy man he knew Le Chiffre to be.

As he lifted it, two chains followed it out. They were attached at a center point and ended with two black clamps.

“Do these go on your nipples?” Luke asked.

Le Chiffre nodded. Luke could see the excitement blossom in his eyes, but his body _still_ didn’t react the way he wanted it to. He liked the collar, but it wasn’t his select.

“Green doesn’t really seem like your color.” Luke noted. He placed the collar back away, and grabbed at the item he knew he should have gone with from the start; a leather handled riding crop, tipped with a white feather.

Le Chiffre audibly gasped, and Luke laughed.

_There we go._

“The clamps are the best I’ve used, and that was the color it came in.” Le Chiffre explained, wide-eyed. He was locked in on the fact that Luke was bringing the feather over his own skin. It spawned a feeling similar to jealousy.

“And I don’t mind green.” He continued, using the sound of his own voice as a distraction. “Although, _that_ green is a bit abrasive.”

Luke considered this and nodded. Slowly, deliberately, he lowered the plume to Le Chiffre’s skin and watched his body light to it.

Le Chiffre moaned deeply upon the contact. His body pulled tight on the restraints, his hips lifting off the mattress.

Pleased, Luke kept the feather to his partner’s body as he climbed back up on the bed and straddled his waist.

“You weren’t kidding.” Luke said, making a point to not mention the way Le Chiffre’s body was trembling beneath him, or the way his chest was puffed outward in a manner similar to defense. “You do have quite the variety of inspiration.”

They had already had sex. Twice, to what a more sexually traditional couple may refer to as “completion.” Luke wasn’t completely done with him. With the mood Luke was in today, Le Chiffre had played with the concept that Luke was on a mission to kill him.

Luke fluffed the feather around Le Chiffre’s chin and neck, playfully.

“I rarely get bored.” Le Chiffre replied with a smile. His toes curled and Luke could hear the metal buckles rattle.

“This is your favorite.” Luke observed out loud, not needing any real confirmation. He swept the feather over Le Chiffre’s nipple and felt his body convulse for him.

“Yes.” Le Chiffre cried out before clamping down on his teeth.

Luke flicked the feather across Le Chiffre’s chest, first in quick zags and then in casual figure 8s. Le Chiffre’s body reacted thankfully, squirming beneath Luke and issuing all manner of ungodly sounds into the room. Luke stayed on him and did the best he could with his body weight to keep Le Chiffre on the bed, swaying and lifting with each of Le Chiffre’s erratic movements.

After Luke had a close call with toppling over the edge of the bed, he brought the feather to rest on the dip between Le Chiffre’s pectorals. He watched him to make sure he could catch his breath on his own before asking: “Why?”

Le Chiffre raised his eyebrows and tried to float himself back into a realm of recovery. “Why do I like the feather?”

Luke nodded, flicking just the tip of the feather against Le Chiffre’s skin.

Le Chiffre shuttered accordingly and grinned. He loved that Luke wanted to understand him. There were so few people he’d encountered who were capable of taking him this way, and often they grew boring after a few proceedings. But Luke actively looked for ways to keep it interesting, and ways of unlocking different parts of Le Chiffre’s desires.

Most he partnered with were let in on his wish to be pinned down. Some got to know that he liked to be tied up, whipped. Very, very few knew about _the feather_.

Luke had an elegant way of working these things out of him, and it usually had to do with a soft tone and a half hard cock pressed somewhere against his body. As was the case now.

 “I love how something so delicate can bring me to such a peak point of madness.” Le Chiffre explained. He dropped his eyes down Luke’s body, devouring the sight of him straddled over him like this. He wanted to run his hands down Luke’s thighs, squeeze them and make Luke move with his hands. Although, the fact that he physically was unable to do this gave him a similar satisfaction. “I just like how it feels.”

The description he offered was just as much about the feather, as it was about Luke; a small, kind, gentle man who Le Chiffre would drop the world for if requested.

Luke nodded with understanding. He reached behind himself and took Le Chiffre’s cock into his hand. He pressed his shaft against the cleft of his ass and started to stroke him out.

Le Chiffre gasped and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“What about you?” He asked between groans, again as a means of personal distraction.  

Luke shrugged his shoulders and mouth. “Me? I don’t mind the feather.”

Le Chiffre laughed and Luke followed his lead with a wide smile. He swiped the feather over Le Chiffre’s nipple while still grinning.

Le Chiffre’s body seized again, his head falling back into his pillows. “Oh, mon dieu. Tu essaye vraiment de me tuer.” He shouted.

Luke chuckled at the outburst.

“I meant, what do _you_ like?” Le Chiffre managed to say, after a brief fight with himself to stay grounded. He let himself adjust to the feeling of Luke’s hand again before rephrasing his question. “Do you know what you like?”  

Luke shook his head. “This is all new to me ‘Chiff.”

Le Chiffre’s eyes shut at the sound of this nickname Luke had created for him. It was merely a butchering of the pronunciation of his name, but something about it- the laze of it, perhaps, the informality- brought a shutter to his chest. Luke had to have known this too, because he used the proper pronunciation of Le Chiffre’s name on a regular basis, and he was aware of Le Chiffre’s birth name, but this was the name in commonly reverted to when they were alone.

“I haven’t tacked down what I like yet.”

Luke continued to flick the feather about, still stroking Le Chiffre against his ass. Le Chiffre attempted to fight through it again, but was back to writhing and moaning before long. Luke was half-tempted to stop and let him try to calm himself again, but the throb of Le Chiffre’s cock was much more appealing.

Le Chiffre came with a soft whine, spilling into Luke’s hand and lifting him from the bed with a single tight push of his hips. Luke wiped his partners come into Le Chiffre’s chest hair and laid over his body to kiss him.

He traced up the bends of Le Chiffre’s arms until he reached his wrists and undid the straps. Luke didn’t get a chance to look at the marks right away because Le Chiffre closed his hands down on Luke’s cheeks the minute he was able, to deepen the kiss, but the skin on Le Chiffre’s wrists was warm to the touch. Luke knew he’d enjoy that.

“I like making you come.” Luke said, speaking against Le Chiffre’s lips.

They both laughed.

“Lucky me.” Le Chiffre responded, dryly but with a tired smirk.

Le Chiffre started to sit up and Luke dismounted him, letting his body flop on his respective side of the bed as Le Chiffre undid the straps holding his ankles. Luke sighed, frowning with a disappointment that Le Chiffre could feel but didn’t understand. He chose to ignore it as he rubbed at his pleasantly sore joints.

Luke leaned up against the headboard and watched him with a soft smile on his lips.

“You should pierce your nipples.” He said, suddenly.

Le Chiffre looked back at him with a lazy swing of his head. “I should?” He asked. He sounded curious more than he did interested.

“Yes.” Luke answered, but did not elaborate.

Le Chiffre grinned. Now, there was more interest present. “I though you hadn’t yet _tacked down_ what you like, eh?” He teased.

“I haven’t.” Luke said. He shrugged, continuing to be withholding. The light in his eyes danced as he watched Le Chiffre scrap to figure him out.

Le Chiffre turned back to his ankles, still grinning. “You’re just experimenting on me, then?”

Luke nodded. “Yes.” He said, extending the ‘s’ into a hiss. He paused a moment, consulting his own fantasy around the suggestion. “I’ll make it up to you.” He added.

Le Chiffre hummed. “You have to keep new piercings clean while they’re healing.” He explained, making a show of himself looking down at his come-streaked chest. This was a common occurrence with Luke which, until now, Le Chiffre had thought had to do with some kind of demonstration of ownership - it was a pornographic thing, something filthy that he figured Luke had picked up in…well, porn. Now, it seemed as if it may have more to do with an interest in his nipples. Both Le Chiffre found to be acceptable, and flattering.

“Then get them done before you leave.” Luke suggested. Both of them had schedules that only allowed them to meet up every couple months. This last break in their contact had been only two, but this next one had Le Chiffre out-of-contact for the next 10.

They still made a variety of calls to each other during the in-betweens, but it’s hard to get anything physically dirty through a receiver.

Le Chiffre pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth while he thought of a proper response.

“Is this a command, Mr. Brandon?” He finally settled on.

‘Mr. Brandon’ was a nickname of his own he had adapted for Luke- one he used when the tone of the room left the realm of friends. He thought it might help Luke adjust to his new role, and be able to separate it from his life outside of their arrangement _since he was so new to this._

Luke flushed slightly against the title, and smirked as if he had been caught. “Does it need to be?” He supposed. “I thought you wanted to please me.”

Le Chiffre’s smile now matched Luke’s, filled with the same mischievous bashfulness. Again he looked down at his chest and tried to imagine himself with petite steel bars crossing through each of his nipples. He had never really considered himself to be a piercing person. He had an earring, once, that he kept for a short amount of time. It never grew on him and made him stand out in ways that didn’t fit his lifestyle.

_But nipples are covered most of the time, and if they aren't covered then standing out may not be the worst thing..._

“Okay.” He finally said. Le Chiffre scooted back on the bed to join Luke against the headboard.

Luke’s smile widened. “Okay?” He practically cheered. All the mysterious disappointment from before had waned; he now seemed to glow from the inside.

Le Chiffre nodded, and shrugged his mouth. “Okay.” He repeated as a means of solidifying his agreement, before pulling Luke in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Oh, mon dieu. Tu essaye vraiment de me tuer.”_ should translate to "Oh, my god. You really are trying to kill me."


End file.
